


On a Moonlit Night

by Merata



Series: Elrios Royalty [2]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Devi/Furious Blade, F/M, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merata/pseuds/Merata
Summary: On the path to improve his swordsmanship, Raven Cronwell had fought many opponents: humans, elves, mercenaries, knights. He has been to almost every place in Elrios. There was only one wish in his heart: to see the end of this road. After several incidents, he now accompanies a spearwoman. Their travels have led them into the Demon Realm, a place filled with  unseen dangers.
Relationships: Raven Cronwell/Ara Haan
Series: Elrios Royalty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727305
Kudos: 4





	On a Moonlit Night

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. The sound of her high heels produced a slow, staccato beat.

Spears of darkness had rained down on the pitiful Demon Commander. Each one was mere centimeters away from piercing his arms, legs, and body. He couldn’t move, couldn’t escape. Nero gulped; his body shook. How did he lose? Why did he lose? Corpses of Demons lay scattered, mutilated, impaled. Some bodies were beyond recognition. His hammer was too far away. Maybe if he tried some sort of distraction, he would have a chance. Yet part of him accepted his fate. Any attempt would worsen what was to come.

With an unnerving smile, she sauntered. Her spear, reminiscent of a butterfly’s wing, screeched along the crystallized ground and left a trail of sparks. She laughed. It was a beautifully cold laugh. 

“If you insult him again, I will destroy everything you have ever loved. Even if you don’t cherish them anymore, I will take and kill them out of spite.”

She was a wolf looking down on an impudent mutt.

“You will not die. You will live.”

The spear’s blade was held up to his neck. Blood seeped from the wound.

“I shall chain you to the foot of my throne so that you may always know your rightful place: underneath my foot.”

* * *

An eternal blanket of night watched over the Shadow Vein. Crystals of red, blue, yellow, and purple glittered from the surrounding rock. Stars shined in their fixed positions. With a sigh, Raven withdrew his sword from the monster’s body. Alone, the monsters were a pest. As a horde, they were annoying. Compared to the Demons’ counterparts in Hamel, these ones put more effort into fighting for their lives. 

A honey-like voice chimed, “I’ve returned.”

“Welcome back,” he said.

Her high heels click-clacked along the ground. A vague smile she wore. Devi walked to one of the corpses; it was bisected with a single slash, and she nodded approvingly at it. 

“How did it go on your end?”

She yawned before planting her spear into the ground. She leaned on it. “Boring. You?”

“They weren’t too bad. Should we rest?”

“A break would be nice.”

They scoured the area and found a makeshift shelter. It was an indentation in the wall a far distance away from the main path. Raven took out a bedroll from their adventuring pack and set it near him; he sat on the ground. Meanwhile, Devi took a seat on the bedroll. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. Raven pulled out a small toolkit and began doing maintenance on his Nasod arm. He checked for any damage since a few monsters managed to get close to him. She remained quiet, watching. Once Raven finished, he stretched out his Nasod arm and moved his fingers. 

“Where do you want to go after this?”

Devi had propped her chin onto her hand. She gave a lazy smile. 

“You don’t seem to be in a hurry to find your older brother.”

“He’s been gone for years now. A few more days won’t make a difference.”

“I see.”

“You’re not in a rush to see your brothers, right?”

“They have their own lives.” Raven leaned back. “Didn’t you want to see that tower first?”

She giggled. “I do, but I recall you wanted to restock on supplies.”

“We can take a short detour.”

Devi yawned again. “All right. Wake me up when you’re ready to leave.”

While she took a nap, Raven checked their weapons. His sword was reforged before they left Elrios; the azure blade wouldn’t have to be sharpened for a while. He frowned, scrutinizing the spearhead. This one needed proper maintenance after they visited the capital city. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Based on the information they acquired in Hamel, many Demons avoided the Tower of Howling Crimson Flames. Five hundred years since its appearance, the land turned uninhabitable. The Steel Queen herself gave the order to allow certain individuals near the structure. Many rumors circulated about what was kept inside the tower. When Devi first mentioned it, she was smiling. It was the grin of an apex predator hearing about new prey. A new sheep would meet the wolf.

Once enough time passed, Raven nudged Devi. She sat up and stretched her arms. With half-closed eyes, Devi looked him over. She petted his head; her hand was warm. After tucking some of his hair behind his ear, she cupped his cheek. 

“Cheer up. I’m concerned your face is permanently stuck like that.”

He responded with an amused smile.

Once they gathered their bearings, the two returned to the main path. Devi led the way. She focused on what was in front of her, and Raven kept an eye out for anything behind them. It was a system they established two years ago. Not once did Devi look back. The number of violet crystals began to outnumber the other colored rocks.

“Left or right?” Devi asked.

They encountered a fork in the path. The rocks possessed no signs of being drilled; only violet crystals were present. 

“Haven’t you already decided?”

“You have no problems going right?”

“I trust your judgement.”

They chose to go right. Venturing deeper into the vein, Raven noted the marks that began to appear on the wall. The crystals had been cleaved into pieces. The cuts weren’t clean, so he ruled out weapons such as swords and spears. However, they also couldn’t have been made by claws. A serrated weapon was a definite possibility. He approached one of the marks to investigate further. Devi was close behind and looked at the wall. Her childhood in the Northern Empire focused on honing martial arts from what he understood. Principles, ideals, justice were the focus of the Haan clan. 

“Are they interesting?” She tilted her head. 

“We might be encountering another Demon soon.”

“Is that so?"

Raven heard the softest of chuckles. 

“You seem excited,” he said.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” The vague smile from before appeared. “I expect you not to get in my way.”

"Of course." He raised an eyebrow, and Devi continued to beam.


End file.
